Bryan Cranston
Bryan Cranston (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''Dead Space'' (1991) [Dr. Frank Darden]: Decapitated when the alien rips his head off. *''Terror Tract'' (2000) [Ron Gatley]: Shot to death (off camera) by his daughter (Katelin Peterson) as he yells at her to give him the gun; we only hear the shot over an exterior shot of the house. *''Drive'' (2011) [Shannon]: Bleeds to death after Albert Brooks slashes Bryan's arms in Ryan's garage. His body is shown again later on when Ryan Gosling discovers him. *''John Carter (2012) '[Powell]: Mortally wounded in a battle with apache warriors; he dies of his wounds after Taylor Kitsch is teleported to Mars and his skeleton is shown later on when Taylor returns to Earth. *Total Recall (2012)' [''Chancellor Cohaagen]: Killed in an explosion/burned to death (along with his remaining cohorts) when Colin Farrell detonates the explosives he had placed on The Fall ship, causing it to crash, after having been stabbed in the stomach with his own blade by Colin earlier. (See also Ronny Cox in the 1990 original.) *''Cold Comes the Night (2013) '[Topo]: Shot multiple times in the chest by Logan Marshall-Green. *Godzilla (2014)' [''Joe Brody]: Mortally wounded when the platform he is standing on collapses, caused by the tremors of the Male Muto emerging from its cocoon; he dies of his wounds in a helicopter while talking to his son (Aaron Taylor-Johnson). *''Trumbo'' (2015) [Dalton Trumbo]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack several years after the film's conclusion; his death is mentioned in the closing text. *''All the Way'' (2016) [Preisdent Lyndon B. Johnson]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack several years after the film's conclusion; his death is mentioned in the closing text. *''Power Rangers (2017) ''[Zordon]: Playing an alien, killed in explosion (along with Elizabeth Banks). Later in the movie, Zordon appears as a talking wall. TV Deaths *''Murder, She Wrote: Menace, Anyone?'' (1986) [Brian East]: Killed in an explosion after Betsy Russell puts a bomb in Linda Hamilton's car, expecting Linda to be killed. *''Matlock: The Marriage Counselor'' (1991) [Dr. Harding Fletcher]: Shot to death by Jenny Wright, Kim Johnston Ulrich and Mary-Margaret Humes; the shooting is shown from the (then unknown) killer's point of view and is only revealed when Andy Griffith reveals the information in the court room. *[[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993 Series)|'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers']] *''Orguss 02: Fugitives (1995; anime) ''[Corporal Gustav]: Killed alongside his commanding officer (Christopher Carrol) by the giant Zafrin Decimator's cannon. *''Babylon 5: The Long Night'' (1997) [Captain Ericsson]: Killed (off-screen) by the Shadows, along with the rest of his ship, as a sacrifice in order to draw the Shadows into a conflict with the Vorlons elsewhere. *''The X-Files: Drive'' (1998) [Patrick Crump]: Head explodes after his eardrum bursts from being exposed to sub-sonic alien parasite (as David Duchovny tries to save him). *''Archer: Space Race Part II'' (2012; animated) [Anthony Drake]: Commits suicide by pulling the trigger with a rifle being held by Pam (voiced by Amber Nash). *''Breaking Bad: Felina'' (2013) [Walter White]: Shot in the back by a ricochet bullet from his own automatic gun that he used against Michael Bowen and the rest of his gang, as Bryan is trying to shield Aaron Paul from the gunfire; he dies from his injuries while surveying Bowen's meth lab as the police arrive. Gallery Cohaagen's death (2012).png|Bryan Cranston in Total Recall (2012) article-2443984-18638E7200000578-373_634x429.jpg|Bryan Cranston in Breaking Bad: Felina Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Category:Death scenes by stabbing Cranston, Bryan Category:Death scenes by burning Cranston, Bryan Category:Death scenes by suicide Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Cranston, Bryan Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Actors who died in a Nicholas Winding Refn movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Breaking Bad cast members